


Sweet tea

by dark_myst



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_myst/pseuds/dark_myst
Summary: John makes dinner.





	Sweet tea

John was standing in the kitchen when Alexander got home from work. As much as he loved his job he was happy to be home, with his lovely boyfriend. “What are you making? Is it dinner please tell me it's dinner?” Alexander asked as he wrapped his arms around John from behind. He raised up to try and peer at what John was doing all he could see was rice and chicken with something else simmering and covered. John also had the kettle going with several tea bags inside wierd John didn’t even like tea. 

“Yes it's dinner my dad finally sent my Mom's chicken and rice recipe and you know I've been craving it for a month” John replied turning and kissing Alexander on the forehead. “You should go change into something more comfortable babe, food should be ready when you're done.” 

Alexander went and changed into a pair of John’s sweatpants and one of his softest hoodies. Today really was hard work wise he had to defend a woman accused of child abuse when it was actually the child's actual parents and it was all just a mess and bring back memories he'd rather not think about, but he was home now and John was making diner. 

When he got back to the kitchen John was platings food and there was a pitcher of tea on the counter, why did John make so much tea John doesn't even like tea he says it's too bitter. “What's with all the tea? I thought you didn't like tea.” 

“I don't like green tea and when my dad sent the recipe he sent the recipe for sweet tea too.” John replied. 

“Wait that's actually a thing! I thought that was just a stereotype perpetuated by country music like NASCAR.” Alexander yelled.

John laughed, “Both of those things are real, love, not that anyone in my family likes NASCAR. Come on let's eat before the food gets cold if you want to try the tea grab some ice cause it's still warm.”

Alexander did as John said and quickly sat down in front of his plate. John didn't cook much but when he did it was generally really good. Himself on the other hand was a decent cook and cooked more often having had to cook for himself for almost as long as he could remember. He hoped it was what John hoped for, though as soon as he tasted it he moaned, “This is amazing, you've been holding out on me!” 

John ducked his head smiling “You really like it?” This was one of the many things he was self conscious about. John knew his boyfriend was a good cook and didn't want to disappoint him but he knew that this case had been getting to him, and he really had been craving this for a while. “How'd your court case go?” 

“I thought I wasn't allowed to discuss work until after we ate?” Alexander teased then got serious . “It went good she got acquitted and custody which is good but even though it was awful I'm glad I could help her and the kid you know?”

“Yeah and I'm proud of you Lex. You did a good thing even though it was hard.” John said softly. 

“Thank you. Besides if I hadn't taken it Burr would have and who knows what would have happened then.” Alexander responded Burr was a good lawyer too but he tended to not be passionate enough for cases like this one, Alexander grabbed his drink and trying it for the first time, “John?”

“Yes?”

“Why have you kept this from me for so long this is amazing!?” Alexander screamed even though John was only a foot or two away. 

John laughed “I couldn't remember who much sugar to put and didn't think you'd like it cause it's so sweet.”

“I don't usually like sweets but this is amazing. Alexander said.

“Good cause it won't keep well and there's a lot more.” John said smiling.

“If this is what taking a hard case gets me I'm definitely doing it more often.” Alexander replied beaming. 

“It doesn't only have to be when you take a hard case it's not hard to make so we can make it whenever.” John said still smiling.

Alexander fist bumped the air and leaned over and kissed John without hesitation knowing that even though today was hard coming home to John made it so much better. 

“Oh by the way there's also a blackberry cobbler being warmed in the oven.”

Yeah John really was the best boyfriend he could ask for.


End file.
